Timber Spruce
Timber Spruce is a male human who appears as a supporting character in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. He is a co-director and counselor of Camp Everfree, Gloriosa Daisy's younger brother, and Twilight Sparkle's love interest. He is voiced by Brian Doe. Biography Timber Spruce appears in the film as the younger brother of Camp Everfree director Gloriosa Daisy (Enid-Raye Adams). He leaves addressing the campers from Canterlot High School mostly to Gloriosa, but when he introduces himself, he makes a brief spectacle of himself. Despite his upbeat personality, however, he shows slight animosity toward his older sister, earning the suspicions of Sunset Shimmer. He also mysteriously warns the campers to stay away from the rock quarry. Timber Spruce takes an immediate romantic interest in Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong), and vice-versa, and while assigning the girl campers to their tents, he flirts with her, and they bond over their shared knowledge of gemstones. Later, when Twilight trips over a splintered plank in the lake docks, Timber catches her and jokingly plays off the encounter. Later still, when the campers are gathered around the fire pit, he tells them the legend of Gaea Everfree, an ancient spirit of the forest. As he and Twilight grow close, he confides in her that he lived at the camp his whole life and wished when he was younger that his family would sell the camp so they could live in a normal town. Timber considers Twilight special for being the first person he confessed this to. Throughout the film, Timber has tense moments of disagreement with his older sister Gloriosa over the camp activities and the frequent presence of businessman named Filthy Rich (Brian Drummond). Sunset Shimmer (Rebecca Shoichet) becomes increasingly suspicious of Timber after overhearing his conversation with Twilight, his heated arguments with Gloriosa, and hanging out in the forest in the middle of the night. She comes to the conclusion that Timber is trying to scare everyone away with the legend of Gaea Everfree so that he can sell the camp out from underneath Gloriosa. However, when Sunset views Gloriosa's memories, it is revealed that Timber's only concern was for his older sister after she discovered a set of magic geodes and gained the power to control plants. Gloriosa had ignored her younger brother's warnings that the magic could be dangerous, and she later uses them to transform herself and enclose the camp in a giant dome of brambles. As Gloriosa rises to power, Timber tries to save the campers with an ax, but fails, and his tearful pleas to his older sister fall on deaf ears. After Sunset, Twilight, and their friends defeat Gloriosa, Timber reconciles with her over their recent disagreements, and he helps put together the Crystal Gala fundraiser that saves Camp Everfree from being closed. During the Gala, Timber asks Twilight out on a date, which she accepts, and the two have an intimate moment in which they almost kiss before it is interrupted by Gloriosa. Personality Timber Spruce is depicted in the film as friendly, cheerful, comedic, and slightly self-absorbed. He initially introduces himself to the Canterlot High campers as "that awesome guy who should always be invited to fun things." When Timber meets and interacts with Twilight Sparkle, he teases her and jokes a lot while at the same time mirroring some of her social awkwardness. Throughout the film, Timber Spruce has tense face-offs with his older sister Gloriosa Daisy, resenting how much she overtaxes herself in trying to please the campers. His concern for her only worsens when she uses Equestrian magic to try and save the camp and he warns her against using it. Regardless, Timber cares deeply for his older sister, as shown when he tearfully calls out to her after she transforms and when he hugs her when she returns to normal. Timber Spruce is also depicted as being somewhat intelligent, as he is knowledgeable about some gemstones and plants. He is also a little egotistical, demonstrated when he jokingly tries to take credit for saving the campers during the film's climax. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes